callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3/Ranks
In the multiplayer mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the player earns XP while doing various tasks throughout playing. The highest rank in this Multiplayer mode is rank 80 (81 if Prestige is counted), 10 higher compared to that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. There are two different ranks on Special Ops and Multiplayer. It takes 1,746,200 XP to unlock Prestige Mode. *1. Private - 0 XP *2. Private I - Scout Sniper class - 800 XP *3. Private II - Riot Control class - 1,100 XP *4. Private 1st Class - Create-A-Class - 1,200 XP *5. Private 1st Class I - 1,800 XP *6. Private 1st Class II - SCAR-L - 2,200 XP *7. Specialist - 2,500 XP *8. Specialist I - SPAS-12 - 2,800 XP *9. Specialist II - 3,200 XP *10. Corporal - P99 - 3,600 XP *11. Corporal I - Blind Eye - 3,900 XP *12. Corporal II - Dragunov - 4,400 XP *13. Sergeant - 4,900 XP *14. Sergeant I - PKP Pecheneg - 5,400 XP *15. Sergeant II - Hardline - 5,900 XP *16. Staff Sergeant - 6,400 XP *17. Staff Sergeant I - MP9 - 6,900 XP *18. Staff Sergeant II - CM901 - 7,400 XP *19. Staff Sergeant III - SitRep - 7,900 XP *20. Sergeant 1st Class Specialist Strike Package - 8,400 XP *21. Sergeant 1st Class I - 8,900 XP *22. Sergeant 1st Class II - Extreme Conditioning - 9,400 XP *23. Sergeant 1st Class III - 9,900 XP *24. Master Sergeant - Javelin - 10,400 XP *25. Master Sergeant I - 10,900 XP *26. Master Sergeant II- AA-12 - 11,400 XP *27. Master Sergeant III - Assassin - 11,900 XP *28. 1st Sergeant - PP90M1 - 12,400 XP *29. 1st Sergeant I - 12,900 XP *30. 1st Sergeant II - Steady Aim - 13,400 XP *31. 1st Sergeant III - 14,000 XP *32. Sergeant Major - Type 95, Final Stand - 14,600 XP *33. Sergeant Major I - 15,200 XP *34. Sergeant Major II - 15,800 XP *35. Sergeant Major III - 16,400 XP *36. Command Sergeant Major - Skorpion - 17,000 XP *37. Command Sergeant Major I - Bouncing Betty - 17,600 XP *38. Command Sergeant Major II - P90 - 18,200 XP *39. Command Sergeant Major III - Scavenger - 18,800 XP *40. 2nd Lieutenant - Stinger - 19,400 XP *41. 2nd Lieutenant I - 20,000 XP *42. 2nd Lieutenant II - G36C - 20,600 XP *43. 2nd Lieutenant III - 21,200 XP *44. 1st Lieutenant - RSASS - 21,800 XP *45. 1st Lieutenant I - Trophy System - 22,400 XP *46. 1st Lieutenant II - .44 Magnum - 23,000 XP *47. 1st Lieutenant III - Overkill - 23,600 XP *48. Captain - Striker - 24,200 XP *49. Captain I - 24,800 XP *50. Captain II - ACR 6.8 - 25,400 XP *51. Captain III - Martyrdom - 26,150 XP *52. Major - XM25 - 26,900 XP *53. Major I - Claymore - 27,650 XP *54. Major II - MK46 - 28,400 XP *55. Major III - Dead Silence - 29,150 XP *56. Lt. Colonel - PM-9 - 29,900 XP *57. Lt. Colonel I - Dead Man's Hand - 30,650 XP *58. Lt. Colonel II - Five Seven - 31,400 XP *59. Lt. Colonel III - 32,150 XP *60. Colonel - MK14 - 32,900 XP *61. Colonel I - Tactical Insertion - 33,650 XP *62. Colonel II - Model 1887 - 34,400 XP *63. Colonel III - 35,150 XP *64. Brigadier General - M320 GLM - 35,900 XP *65. Brigadier General I - 36,650 XP *66. Brigadier General II - MSR - 37,400 XP *67. Brigadier General III - 38,150 XP *68. Major General - AK-47 - 38,900 XP *69. Major General I - C4 - 39,650 XP *70. Major General II - G18 - 40,400 XP *71. Major General III - Hollow Points - 41,150 XP *72. Lt. General - M60E4 - 41,650 XP *73. Lt. General I - 42,650 XP *74. Lt. General II - MP7 - 43,150 XP *75. Lt. General III - 44,150 XP *76. General - Desert Eagle - 44,650 XP *77. General I - Portable Radar - 45,650 XP *78. General II - FAD - 46,150 XP *79. General III - 47,150 XP *80. Commander - RPG-7 - 47,650 XP *P. Prestige - Prestige Mode - 50,500 XP Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Ranks